


Undertwistfell

by Beckaweld



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad punctuation, Better spelling kinda, Bit of Action, Common Sense, Dating, Different from main story, Everyone is throwing their dicks at you, F/M, Flirting, Forced, I want a comic out of this, I want you to feel it, Just one big heeping pot, Lemon, Long Start Up, Lots of Details, Love, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Relationships, Munipulation, Need, Needy relationships, Not yander, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sex, Shipping, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Starts with boyfriend, Still undertale, Strong mind, This is not what i expected, Thriller, Underfell, Will change depending on comments, give me a chance, lots of story, multiple rapes, possessive, sin - Freeform, strong female, strong female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckaweld/pseuds/Beckaweld
Summary: Living by the mountain had brought you a good life. But things start to unravel when you find out your bf is cheating on you. In a fit of pain to escape him you go camping and find a cave. Climbing down, you are greeted by a goat monster named Asriel. You start to come and go as you please until one day your rope to the outside is cut. Welcome to the AU of underfell with a twist. Friendship will only go so far to protect you. Beyond the comfort of the ruins are even more monsters that stand in your way to freedom. Specifically some by the names of papyrus and sans. Possession, lust, love, and need will either break you or make you. Youll have to fight your way to the barrier to escape this hellhole. But is what's waiting for you on the other side really what's best? Will you find out what you truly want in time?





	1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self insert story but I prefer to use "I" and "me" instead of "you" because it feels more natural
> 
> Feel free to Comment & critic
> 
> Don't own any of the characters~~

Walking through the trees, i sighed softly. The autumn leaves crunched noisily beneath my footsteps as i advanced through the dense forest. The sun loomed over the center of the sky, signaling midday. It had been about a year since the move to the mountain. My passion of traveling had pushed me to purchase the big old cabin as a means to be closer to the thing I loved most, nature. With a history of disappearances in the past, plenty of the land was being sold at a great price. Many years have passed and the rumors and folklore didnt frighten me, there was a perfectly good explanation to everything. I had bought it with my boyfriend fresh out of school with the money we both saved. I faced the sky and another sigh left my lips. I knew why I was feeling off. Since we'd both met, he had always seemed to just go along with my adventures, never truly sharing the passion. But lately he seemed even more distant than usual. It started with hiking everyday, learning the mountain one mile at a time. Then it slowed to camping just on the weekends while i went on hikes by myself. By now i mostly explored on my own, my partner never seeming to have the motivation nor the desire. It was always some excuse with him, he felt tired or had work to do in the town. I barely even ask him to join me anymore. Thinking, i bent down to picked up a branch and started banging it against the trees as i continued my hike. Confronting him revealed nothing but denial, somehow the conversation would turn around on me, making me sound like the crazy one. I shook my head and continued forward, pushing the thoughts from my mind. The land before me soon gave away to unmarked territory, causing me to pull out my crumbled up map and compass. About half the map was shaded showing the parts I had already explored. After calculating my position I learn I was indeed in a new area. I continued NW until I came upon a calm river. With the overbearing sun I decided to cool off and wet my face along with my arms, wiping away the dirt that had accumulated on my exposed skin. Refreshed, my mind started to ponder how I've never noticed a body of water here. Where was it going? Carefully marking the path I had traveled on my map, I began to seek the end of the river. I followed it down to a point where it seemed to just end. It didn't decrease in size or form a pond. It just ended. “it must lead to an underground waterfall or entrapped lake” I whispered in satisfaction. If my theory was correct then there would be caves beneath the mountain. The thought alone excited me and i began to search the immediate area. After an hour to no avail I felt myself begin to lose hope. I pull out my map and shade the area explored and formed a line straight home. Facing the long hike back home I tighten my backpack and continue walking. I'm was focused on the new scenery when suddenly i feel the ground sink slightly beneath my feet. Taking a leap back I noticed cracks along the grass. Carefully sticking to the treeline, I walk around the unstable ground following the uneven patches of dirt until I spot what seemed like a hole in the center of the cracks. The hole couldn't have been larger than a 5 foot diameter. “jackpot” I smile, feeling the familiar adrenaline and excitement bubble in my lower stomach. Still sticking to the trees I place my backpack on the floor praying I had not unpacked my tools. But unfortunately to save weight I had, the 100 foot rope I carried in my bag was gone. I pull the map and mark a red X on the spot I stood and rushed home, barely tripping on the roots and rocks embedded in the ground.

After 45 minutes of slight jogging I reach the house. “babe you'll never guess what I found” I called as I opened the door. Kicking off my dirty boots no reply came. I stepped into the cramped living room and found it empty. I ran up the stairs and heard the shower running behind the bathroom door. “oh”, well no wonder I didn't get a response. As I turn to leave I hear a familiar ring accompanied with a vibration. Sitting on the side of his bed was his phone. ‘could be something important’ I wondered and reached to check if I should hand it to him. Unlocking it I was greeted with messages 

(Girl’s name): so you coming over or what?  
(My bf): yea yea she just left, won't be back a while  
(Girl): why don't you just leave her already. We have more fun anyways  
(Bf): cause I love her. We've already talked about it. Wear that cute black thong for me ;)  
(Girl): yea ok whatever :p

I held the phone quietly, trying to register the conversation. Slowly I placed the phone down and stood still. Looking around the room at the life we had built together i felt a tear run down my face. I was brought back to reality as I heard the shower stop. Quickly and quietly I left the room, ran down the stairs, and grabbed the rope before leaving the house. I focused on the wind fruitlessly drying my tears, and the crunch of the leaves as i ran. My brain so hyperactive is felt as if I wasn't thinking at all. After 20 minutes my legs begged for a break and I just fell to the floor. Somehow the chill air brought some sort of unwanted comfort. As if it would be able to numb more than just my body. “how. Why. Since when” the questions rolled before the could even finished. I must have seen the signs. How could I have ignored what was so painfully obvious. I took a deep breath, realizing I was not breathing enough for the run I had just made my body endure, and started coughing. It was a long painful cough until I got the much need oxygen in my lungs. I laid there for what felt like an eternity. The leaves swirled around me as little insects began to curiously explore my still body. Without warning megalovania played loudly causing my body to jerk. My heart pounded crazily in my ears as I slowly pulled the phone out of my bag. The movement shot pain up my arm, I must've been laying here longer than I thought. As I brought it to my face my breath hitched. “h-hello…?” I answered carefully. “hey babe, I'm going to town to pick up some stuff. Want anything?” it shot a pain through my core to see how casually he was able to lie to me. I opened my mouth but no words seemed to form. “hello?” came from the other line. Coughing slightly I said “no I'm fine”  
(Bf) “you ok? you sound weird”  
“yea sorry, it's a bit chilly. I'm probably catching something”  
(Bf) “ok well I'll be back soon”  
I was not ready to see him, to face him yet. Quickly rummaging through my backpack I sighed in relief  
“I think I'm going to camp here. I'm pretty far off and it's already late” The barely audible static grew as I waited for a response.  
(Bf) “you sure? You need me to come get you later” he sounded insecure. Or just sounding polite. Whichever it was it still stung my heart.  
“no I'm fine. Take your time. I'll call you tomorrow”  
(Bf) “ok love you”

I hung up the phone. Now the chill becoming almost unbearable in the t-shirt I had on. If he wasn't so preoccupied he would've noticed how off I really was. A leaf flew off the tree and hit me, sticking to my face, making me realize I was still tearing. I got up and shock of the ants and small beetles on my arms and legs wondered my next steps. I had enough equipment to live night but I didn't have a tent and with this cold it be a miserable experience. The bright orange color sticking out of my backpack attracted my attention and reminded me of cave. “I guess I could camp there” I said, my voice slightly cracking. Pulling out the map, I slowly made my way back to the cave. Unfortunately I had ran the opposite way. Long shades casted their way around the floor by the time I reached the cave. I took a pebble and threw it inside, waiting for the sound of it hitting the floor.  
It must've taken a solid minute for me to hear the echo. Pulling out my rope I wondered if it would even be long enough to reach all the way down. I had an emergency 25 foot one that I could connect it to. I made a loop around the tree and slipped on my harness, tightening it to my body. With a last tug at the tree to check the knot I began my descent down the cave.


	2. In the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left off with our poor reader getting her self into a situation we are all know too well. Let's see how it goes ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I probably added too much details but I like a slow build. Forgive me if I didn't capture asriel correctly but I needed something that would be between him and his mom. I haven't decided if I'm gonna go full underfell or just make my own story line. Guess we'll see where this blind roller coaster goes. Don't forget this is still a smutty sexual story. But with lots of story. There will also be graphic rape scenes down the road, if your not into that you should quiet now.

As I slowly maneuvered down the cave I was surprised to see how bright it was down here. At the end of the rope i noticed I was missing about 10 feet. I unhooked my harness and fell on my hands and knees safely. Dusting myself off I inspected my surroundings. Miraculously with the limited light a small patch of flowers had grown in the center of the cave. They were a beautiful calming yellow. However, for the amount of light that reached the bottom, it somehow seemed to not penetrate beyond the circular patch. I squinted my eyes to no avail. Beyond the patch was nothing but black. The second realization was that it was dead silent. It made the scene all the more magical yet creepy. Before me hanged the end of the rope “fuck. How am I supposed to reach it” I whisper and received a faint echo. The sound of my voice and it's echo cause me to slightly jump as it broke the silence. I begin to move forward, curious about the rest of the cave shrouded in darkness, when a sound rang through the room. I desperately turned in circles as my eyes searched for the source. It was too loud to be anything but a large animal, or maybe the cave was collapsing. There had been a few sightings of bears in the mountain and the fear quickly spread. I had a decent sized hunting knife strapped to my thigh and I instinctively placed my hand on the handle. I know that there was very little chance I'd survive an attack but I would go down fighting. The sound started again and slowly but surely made its way towards me. I listened and faced the direction it was originating from, tightening the grip on the knife. But it would be a lie to say I was prepared for what was about to face me.

Out from the shadows emerged a tall figure with long horns. It easily surpassed me by a foot or two. Before me was some sort or hybrid between a man and a goat? The thought struck me slightly satanic and if it wasn't for the fear that had me glued to the floor I probably would have been able to jump that 10 feet to my rope. As it advanced in my direction it's features became more distinct. It's body was covered in creamy white fur dressed in a black dress robe. Before i registered it he was inches from me, looking down at my small figure. Black streaks ran across his face. That's when I looked into his eyes, black with yellow irises. But as the details merged together in my mind I noticed that even though this creature looked like he had stepped out of a creepypasta, he was strangely handsome. I was dumbfounded as he towered over me. “howdy” escaped his lips as they curled into a smile at my stunt face. “it's been awhile since I've last seen a human” without a second thought i took a few steps back, placing some distance between me and the monster. But it did no good as he closed it just as quick as i had made it. “don't be scared, I won't bite” he said as if almost laughing at an inside joke. With my heart deafening my ear i swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “who are you?” I croaked instead of asking the obvious question ‘what are you’. His smile widened a bit as he heard my question. “asriel dreemurr” he said staring me down. The silence stretched between us causing me to babble “I I'm sorry I thought this cave was empty. I must be on your property? Or your space? so I should probably get going. Sorry for disturbing you” I mumble, tripping over my own words, and face the direction of rope hanging above his head. A deep laugh brings my attention back to him. “im afraid there's no escape from the underground. There's only one way out and that's through a maze of monsters ready to kill you. Beyond this place it's kill or be killed” he stated, the last part a little hurt. “but you won't be going that far. You will stay here. Become my best friend. I haven't had a friend in a long time” it wasn't a request but a command and it frightened me. “w-what do you mean?” i stuttered then straightened myself. “I'll just climb out”. His face contorted in confusion “climb out?”. I pointed behind him towards my rope. “I climbed down here to explore. I never thought there would be-” i stop and wave my hands at him to avoid saying anything offensive “- but seeing as I'm disturbing someone’s space…” I trailed off. The confusion melted away to dejection. “I never imagined someone could... climb down here…” he examined the rope as he considered this new situation. As I stared at this being I couldn't help but admire his physique. It was mostly human anatomy, and very fit too. When he turned back to face me he wore a saddened expression. Was he really that lonely? Without thinking I blurted out “if you would like a friend I could be your friend. I can't stay down here but I could come and visit you.” How bad could it be right? Besides i wouldn't have to come back if He appeared dangerous. He seemed to ponder for a moment before replying “you'd come back down here to visit me?” coming from his mouth it did sound rather absurd. “yes of course. My name is (y/n)” I said with a small smile. I looked past him into the darkness that was the cave “you live here? What's past this field?” curiosity had not yet released its hold of me. he smiled and reached out his hand, insinuating for me to grab it. Hesitantly I placed my hand in his as he led me into the black.

Surprisingly, past the curtain of light, once my eyes adjusted of course, it was still relatively bright down here. Softly pulling me, he lead me through the cave. There were crumbled rocks that gave the impression of a long lost civilization, my head took it what it could as he brought me to a ginormous hallway. The rocks lead away to straight flat walls and finally to a big open space with a house in the middle. For a house in the center of a cave underground it was nice, probably nicer than mine. He stopped at the door and opened it for me to enter. Inside was what you'd expect a single man’s home would look like. It had a few clothing scattered aroundand some food on the table but for the most part decently maintained. I admired the simplicity of it and how cozy it felt. “have a seat” he said as he disappeared into the kitchen. I took a seat in the larger sofa and smiled as it softly sank in. I had not realized it but I was shaking. I let the couch swallow me and took comfort in it. He came out with a pie and tea and placed it on the table in front of me before sitting down. “my mom makes the best pies, I always have leftovers” as i placed the plate on my lap i wondered how his mom even looked like, let alone the fact that he had a family. It felt so surreal. Not 20 minutes ago i was entering the cave and now here I am sitting in a nicely furnished house somewhere underground with a monster. I examined the pie and decided i didn't have much to lose. If this monster wanted to cause me harm he would one way or the other. I brought a spoonful into my mouth “wow this is good” I commented amazed, food spilling out of my mouth. I wasn't the best eater. After swallowing I mentioned “this is very bizarre. I never in my wildest dreams thought that creatures like you existed” then took another bite. “creature? It's ok you can say monster” he contorted, some hate mixed with that last word. “you humans really have forgotten all about us haven't you?”. I analyzed his face “there's stories but no one believes them. There's was never anything to teach us about you. Why are you down here?”. A little stunned he proceeded to tell me the history of the war between monsters and humans and how we trapped them here, below mount ebott. It was hard to believe his words but i knew the higher powers would do something like that, erase a whole section of history if it didn't benefit them. “why did you climb down the hole?” he asked, bringing me back to reality. “oh I was exploring. I live on the mountain side and I like to hike and explore nature. I saw the hole and wondered what was down here” I shrugged my shoulders “never thought there would be someone living down here”. The question then brought me back to the real reason I had come here, causing me to choke on the food. I placed the plate down and drank the tea slowly, trying to swallow the lodged food. I felt eyes penetrating me as I reassembled my self. I would not cry in front of a monster. “so you've never been to the surface?” I asked. “no, my parents have. I've always wondered what it was like”. It pained me a little to know he's never seen the wonders of this planet. Slowly we began to converse about what was out there. I told him of my explorations and all the different places out there. The beaches, mountains, forest, fields, and most of all the stars at night away from the city. I pulled out my phone and showed him some pictures. I watched his eyes light up by the phone as he stared, astonished. As I kept swiping left Some came up with my boyfriend. “who's that?” he asked curiously as he faced me. I tried and faked a smile. “that's my boyfriend”. He raised an eyebrow “boy-friend? A boy who's a friend?”. His reaction cause me to laugh. “no like a partner or a mate” I said. “oh” we sat there quietly after that. I looked at his face as he tried to find something to converse about, it was obvious he hasn't had a friend in a while. Not having had time to cope or someone to take comfort in, naturally what had happen slipped out of my mouth. “we've been together a while. We used to be happy. But I found out he has another partner. I don't know what to do”. Asriel sat there contemplating on how to respond “do you want to leave him?”. I awkwardly rubbed my arm “I don't know, I guess I'm waiting to see how I feel. Which is kinda another reason why I came down the cave. I was hoping to stay here the night”. By now the day was almost gone and the phone showed it was 8 at night. I didn't really want to have to go back out there. “you could stay here. I have an extra room” he smiled. I looked around at the slightly disorganised house and genuinely felt comfortable. “ok, I could sleep on the couch I don't mind”.

After that he had left to bring me a pillow and blankets then worked on starting the fire place in the center of the room. I placed my backpack on the side of the couch, keeping the knife on my thigh, and laid back cozily. He came over and sat at the couch adjacent to mine and sipped his tea. “what were you talking about earlier? About more monster wanting to kill me and only one way out?” I hadn't realized it but that had been festering in my mind the whole time Ive down here. His gaze fell on the fire as he slowly drank. “after the war we were condemned here. The only way out being a magical barrier blocking the way to outside. And the only way to open it is to kill and take 7 human souls. My parents will stop at nothing to get the monsters out of here. And they strongly despise humans”. I sat quietly, basically begging him to continue. But he seemed to just gaze at the space in front of him. “why do your parents hate humans?” it came out as a whisper. He sighed “I have to explain from the beginning. When I was younger, a human fell down the hole you climbed down from. I happened to be here and we became best friends. Before when the underground was safe and full of hope. They became a sibling to me. My parents loved them as their own and gave them a family to have down here. But they weren't the greatest person. Together we planned to rescue the monsters. Eventually they died and i died not long after because of them. It brought grief and despair, they ruined the underground for us. After that 6 more humans fell down here. On the 7th I manage to resurrect and absorb the power of their souls to reset the timeline. But it appears, as fate had it, that we really are meant to be cursed. When I reset I remembered everything. I tried to change the course of things when I saved them again. But my ‘best friend’ really was evil. They tried to continue with the plan and retrieve the souls to set us free. But not for a good cause. I stopped them in time but they almost killed me and my parents. After that my parents decided that humans really are evil and that it was time to end the suffering of the monsters. I tried to convince them otherwise. That there were good humans. The 7th one to come down here before I reset time was the nicest, almost stopped me from reseting. But Destiny already had its plan and my parents went through with the law of the land. Every human who falls down here must die. With enough souls we can shatter the barrier.” His story was filled with pain and regret. He seemed lost somewhere between the monsters and the humans, he really did seem like a good person. “why are you here by yourself why don't you have any friends?” I kinda understood why, from his back story. He seemed hesitant to continue but did so anyways “I refused to kill humans after that. My father trained me and eventually sent me here. To be the first to combat the humans. I would truly see the evil within them. They did it for my safety, so I would not grow weak and relive the past. The monster out there are ruthless and mean. They only care for me because I am part of the royal family. They do not care for friendship.” He stated matter-of-fact. After each response he seemed to become more agitated and the silence would stretch. The quiet crackling of the fire was the only company between us. I thought about what he said. Everything sounded like it came from a story book. Monsters (royal monsters), souls, resetting time, if it weren't for that very monster sitting in front of me talking to me I probably would have laughed myself silly. Then a question dawned on me “did you end up killing any humans?”. As soon as I had said it I regretted it. I didn't want to know, I probably shouldn't know if I want to stay the night. But being the curious little bugger I am it just came out. Without moving his head his eyes trailed to me, almost as if to examine if I could handle the truth without making a run for the door. “yes.” he stopped and looked back at the fire “I didn't want to after that. The other humans had come through me to the underground were the rest would kill them. Non chose to hear my warning and stay with me.” he finished his drink and got up. After placing the dishes away he said his goodnight and left, leaving me alone with the fire and my thoughts. Not realizing how exhausted I was, it didn't take long for me to sleep. Too many things had happened that day and it took a toll on me physically and emotionally. My legs were sore from that run and my head pounded from the range of extreme emotions. The next morning we shared breakfast and talked with a more relaxed atmosphere between us. Afterwards He helped me reach the rope and I left with the promise of returning soon. All and all he was not a bad person. And while not consciously thinking it, I was very attracted to the monster. I would not just be his friend but a connection to the outside world. Now the only thing I need to face was what waited me at home.


	3. A solution to the problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea I guess our reader could've handled that situation better. But she's about to learn the hard way why you should face your problems head on
> 
> Please comment your opinion. I'm always up for criticism good or bad

I thought of my options the long hike back home. It wasn't so easy to just walk away from a life we had built together. Then what asriel said as he lifted me up to my rope, flashed through my mind “(y/n), you always have a place here…” I thought of the way he looked at me as he said it. Wait how did I start thinking about this? I scolded at myself mentally. Soon the old cabin came into view causing me to take a deep breath. I can do this I whispered as I tried to gain strength. Entering the house felt different. Like I had finally snapped out of an old routine to notice my surroundings. I walked around to find him relaxing in the couch watching tv. “hey babe, how'd it go?” he asked casually without turning around. “oh um it was fun. You know, the usual” he paused the tv and turned to face me, smiling gently. “I'm glad.” Then went back to the screen. I wanted to scream at him or cry or anything. But after the night with asriel I felt almost numb to the situation. Finding out about monsters had its way of making this situation seen almost silly. Without much thought my legs dragged me upstairs to our room where I flopped into the bed. The day continued like always. I ended up deciding to deal with it when I felt up to it. We had lunch much the same way and we did our daily chores. I would be lying if I said I didn't place some distance between us but nothing that stood out from the norm. Before i knew it the day ended and we went to sleep, a quick kiss good night as per the usual when we weren't having sex. The days continued like that, a numbing blur. At night I'd toss and turned as I thought a thousand thoughts, wondering what I was doing and what was I going to do. During the day it continued on the same old thing. I visited asriel a few days later much to his surprise. I had remained curious and interested in him and his world and decided that maybe I too needed a friend, particularly now. After that I started seeing him every other day, quickly growing comfortable together. By the second week I visited his home every day after work. I gave him my old tablet so he could explore the world through the internet and gave him a few lessons on how to use it. Apparently they had tv and phones but basic ones like the old school Nokias. It was also our way of communication. He'd ask me about things he had read and what to look for next. It was towards the end of the second week since I had first visited the cave when things took a turn for the worst. 

By now I barely talked to my bf. I had arrived home late everyday coming up with one excuse or another. It was Saturday morning and I was stretching as I got out of bed when an arm reached around my waist and pulled me down. I felt him snuggle into my neck before giving me a hard bite. “I want you” he whispered as his hand trailed down my belly. I pushed it off and got of the bed quickly before another hand could grab me. “babe wtf. You've been acting strange the past week and now you're pushing me away?” I stood quietly as I stared down at him. A numbing pain began to grow in my chest, I knew he did something wrong but I wasn't handling it the best way either. “i- I'm just not in the mood” I said softly. He slid of the bed, signaling he was getting serious. “it's been over two weeks since we've done it. And not just that but you have barely spoken to me. Every night you're coming home late, I barely see you. And when I do you don't talk.” with each word his voice rose higher till he was almost screaming by the end. It was a mix between anger and hurt. I looked at him in shock, he's barely ever rose his voice at me. I quickly took off my clothes changed into shorts and a shirt meanwhile he stood and stared, waiting for a response. Finally I turned around and said “I know you're cheating on me”. It came out easier then I had expected and it felt amazing to finally let it out of my system. His face changed to fear before quickly getting replaced by agitation “this isn't time for your insecurities, I'm not doing anything behind your back.” His response only triggered my anger. He had the balls to deny it to my face like nothing. I began to laugh “I saw the text you asshole” he stood there stunned. Probably trying to find a way to defend himself. “What are you talking about?” he asked, his voice on the verge of cracking. “I came home early the other day to tell you I found a cave while hiking when your phone rang.” I felt my voice beginning to crack too. Minutes passed in silence until I couldn't take it anymore. Now fully dressed I picked up my bag, already packed, leaning against the table and walked out of the room. “where the hell do you think you’re going?!” i heard him scream from the hall once he regained himself, but I was already half way down the stairs. I had to act now or never. I reached the front door and turned around “I'm going camping for a few days. When I come back I expect you and your stuff to be gone” and closed the door. He knew very well the house was under my name and even though we both paid for it, I had put it under my name cause of my credit and I had put all of the down payment.

The familiar crunch of dead leaves returned to my ears as I angrily stomped through the trail. I had already done it enough to remember the way to the cave. I pulled out my phone and texted Asriel -”I'm on my way” i typed then slipped it back into my pocket. Though already packed, my backpack only had basic emergency kit, basic food supplies, small pistol, compact sleeping bag and of course the rope. It was not enough to be out here for more than a couple of days at best. I pulled out my favorite hunting knife and strapped it to my thigh like I always have and the pistol on the other thigh, I would have to hunt eventually. Being gone from home for so long was always a little sketchy when camping up alone in the mountain. I would have to set up camp and there was no way I was going to burden Asriel for more than two or three days straight nor did I know him long enough to feel comfortable staying that long. I thought of a plan until I reached the familiar trees surrounding the hole. As I approached it I heard a loud crunch behind me. Quickly I turned around only to see the small entrance between the trees I had just been through, but the noise was too loud to just ignore. Carefully watching where I step to minimize noise, I searched the immediate area but found nothing. With the sun just rising there was too much shadows to clearly see in this thick forest. Sighing i turned back around and continued till I was standing over the hole. I tied my rope to the tree then to my harness and slowly began climbing down the entrance like I have been. Focused on the gears and ropes that held my life I failed to notice the shadow slowly cover me until it covered the rope. I looked up only to see my bf. I stood there motionless, overcome with shock. The expression on his face was enough to make me want to throw up with fear of it wasn't for the fact I hadn't had breakfast. He wore a horrifying smile as he stared down at me. The shadows of the early sun only added to this twisted scene before me. I was only two feet from reaching the edge but I knew very well I would not be fast enough. Slowly he walk over and crouched down next to the rope as my eyes trailed him. “so this is where you've been going” he said calmly. All I could do was gulp at his tone. “so you think you can take everything away from me? Everything we worked so hard for. Even though we both know it's mostly what you wanted.” his fingers ran across the rope and pulled it like a guitar string. “you know what. I think I have a better idea. I think I'll leave you down here for a while and let you rethink what you really want” his head turned sideways as he calculated how much supplies I had in my backpack. “how about two weeks, kinda like the time you spent ignoring me. And then I'll come back and get you out. Make sure you make the right choice. I'm sure you'll be hungry and in pain.” He stood up and pulled out his knife, the one matching mine. “I love you (y/n)” somehow I found my voice “(his name) wait!” but it was too late. He had bent down and cut the rope effectively plunging me into the abyss.


	4. Going to need a lot more than pain killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really left you guys on a cliff hanger xD   
> The story finally kicks into gear with our reader unintentionally becoming stuck in the underground. How will they handle it? With crying and food of course. But worry not, they are determined. And after the shock is over, they are going to fight their way out. This chapter is basically the door way to the underground way of life and the smut to come. So wipe your shoes on the carpet and come on in. Do try and keep your pants on to the following chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this isn't what I expected. The plot of the story stayed the same but I thought I'd be spitting out much more smut than this. I guess I like the build up and the background story. I promise my next chapter will have more sexual tension. For now, I hope you guys enjoy this. As always feel free to comment

I watched as he slowly got smaller and smaller, the walls of the cave enveloping my vision. I dared not look around for I already knew what awaited me. It's funny the way the mind works. I heard the sound before I felt it though i knew it couldn't have been in that order. When I opened my eyes a miracle had happened. I had not collided with the ground but instead on to someone's arms. I looked up at his eyes, unable to feel my own expression. Was it shock? Fear? Or just the melancholy face of someone who had accepted death. I wouldnt know, but i could see his, and it was very sobering. Behind his face my eyes could still make out the shape of the man that had altered my life in no less than a minute. Without hesitation I pulled the small gun from its holster and aimed at my target. I knew at this range if I miraculously didn't miss, that I wouldn't cause too much damage. Much less death. The noise exploded through the cavern, intensified by the enclosed rock, causing Asriel to drop me in shock. My body hit the floor but my sight did not leave the entrance as I waited to see if I had made my goal. The tiny shadow, no larger than my thumb held away from my face, disappeared from view. But I did receive some sort of reward. Drops of blood fell down and splattered around us, painting the yellow flowers. Some hitting my face as well, finally bringing me back to reality. All my senses came crashing down in one big wave. My ears rang painfully loud from the gunshot, my body was sore from falling into asriel’s arms, I even felt the warmth of the fresh liquid on my cheek. But the most notable was the pain pulsating on my thigh. I looked down to see a gigantic gash run the side of my leg. It trailed from a scratch to a cut then to a full-blown hole into the muscle. I stared at it in confusion until a shadow covered me. Above me appeared Asriel. Blood oozed from his left horn. He seemed unsure of what to do in this situation that had literally fallen into his hands. I watched his lips move but the sound was drown out by the horrible ringing. He bent down and picked me up, carefully avoiding the wound, and carried me back to his house. In his home he softly laid me down on his couch. I watched as he reached into my bag and pulled out the emergency kit. It wouldn't be enough to heal my leg but at least it would patch it up momentarily. I took a hand full of painkillers and swallowed them carelessly, took the bottle of alcohol and poured it on my leg before I gave it a second thought. A stifled scream was all I let out before I took the small needle and thread and hastily worked to sew the wound shut. With my last bit of strength I wrapped my leg in the cloth like material. Knowing my job was done I finally stopped fighting my body. The mixture of pain, pills, and shock piled up effectively knocking me out within minutes.

I awoke like a vampire awaken from its thousand years sleep. My stiff body refused to move as I scanned the area and took in my surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar room. I tried to move and instantly regretted it. An agonizing ache shot up my leg causing a shiver to run throughout my body. As I looked down to see the cause the events prior resurfaced in my mind. Without warning, it tears began to fall from my eyes with no intention of stopping. I was full-blown sobbing by the time Asriel entered the room. Awkwardly he sat at the edge of the bed, uncertain of what to do. “does it hurt?” he asked. But I just kept on crying. It wasn't the pain that made the endless water works flow out of my eyes but the thought of the man I once loved betray me in such a cruel manner. But most of all, the thought that i might have potentially lost my freedom. I had no way of knowing if he was coming back, especial after my rash decision to shoot my only way out of here. I didn't know how injured he even is. I might be stuck in this cave forever. My thoughts just seemed to suck me into more and more hopelessness that I painfully curled into a ball causing Asriel to leave the room. I cried and slept then woke up to cry some more. I don't know how much time I went on like that. Could've been hours or could've been days, but I can say it felt like an eternity. Eventually I took a deep sigh and stopped. What I had been holding back those two weeks, and what had happened, was already drained from my system. Now more relaxed and slightly more stable, I had to plan my next course of action. I slid off the bed and tested my leg. Though still in a large amount of pain, I could put weight on it and for the most part walk. Thank god I thought, realizing that at least the wound hadn't injured anything major. Partially limping I exited the room which I guessed was the guest room and searched for Asriel. I passed by the couch and found the blood stain I had left was gone as I grabbed some more pills. I found him cooking in the kitchen. “hey…” I croaked, my throat wasted from sobbing. He turned around and half smiled “howdy, how are you feeling?” I leaned against the doorway and crossed my arms. “good as new” I met his half smile with my own. The smell of food was intoxicating and he laughed as he watched my mouth water. “hungry?” he joked. “starving” I sat down at the nearby table where we had eaten together before. He served the food and we started eating. His cooking wasn't the best but definitely wasn't the worst.

He explained how he was waiting for me and had seen me climb down when all of a sudden he saw me fall and basically just reached out his arms but unfortunately his horn had gotten in the way, explaining the wound. “what happened and what was that deafening noise?” he asked as he finished. I scarfed down the last bite and looked at him. He knew already I had not confront my now ex bf. I began by telling him about this morning. I blushed and sort of mumbled “he uh he wanted to uh, you know… and I couldn't so I pushed him away and he got mad which started the fight…” he so quickly had become my friend it didn't change the fact that he was still mostly a stranger, and a good looking male at that, it was awkward to talk about my sex life. He raised his eyebrow “he wanted to what?” I couldn't tell if he was just messing with me or really didn't know. I fidgeted under the table as I thought of a way to say it. “um you know, and well he must've followed me and well he cut my rope. That noise was my gun, it's a weapon humans use” a little bit of anger swirled in my stomach but I sighed and relaxed. “how long was I out?” I questioned. “two days”. After we finished I helped and cleaned up, the pills working their magic. “hey I think I have something you can wear” Asriel said as he watched me clean. “what do you mean my clothes are fine” I asked curiously. “you’re covered in blood”. I looked down and he was indeed correct. My shorts were soaked and I had blood caked on my cheek and shirt from my ex. “ok but can I rinse?” he nodded and left to search for the article of clothing while I headed towards the bathroom. To my luck, monsters had mostly modern bathrooms. I had no idea how their sewage system worked but I didn't care. A hot shower sounded better than any therapy right now. I stripped my clothes and entered the steaming curtain of water. With a tiny soap bar I had in my bag I washed my face and body. Removing the man made bandaid i inspected the wound and nodded in self satisfaction. The rushed sewing had come out good and it was closed with caked blood. I carefully rinsed it out making sure not to reopen it. I wanted to stay there and let the heat fill my empty soul but I finished and got out. 

As I slid the door open I met eyes with Asriel. I clutched the door hard to prevent myself from slipping from the surprise. Regaining balance I swiftly covered my naked body “Asriel what are you doing!” he stared paralyzed then a light hue spread across his cheeks. “sorry I was just coming in to bring you this” he placed the dress on the counter then closed the door behind him. His eyes never leaving me. I stood the awkwardly, what the hell was that about. Did monsters not know about privacy. He barely even looked sorry to have seen me. The fact that I still didn't know Asriel 100% made me swallow a lump forming in my throat. No no, he's a nice guy, I can trust him. I have to trust him. I had no other choice, being the fact that I was trapped down here. I picked up the dress. It was purple with the same emblem Asriel carried on his chest. I remembered him telling me about the royal family one of the nights I had visited. This must be their symbol. The material felt soft against my fingertips as I searched for a way to put it on. I slipped it on and let it fall naturally before looking myself in the mirror. Surprisingly the dress fit me fairly well. It wasn't tight but subtly showed my curves and reached to the floor, probably made for someone taller than me. There was only one problem. I looked around to see if he had left something else with it but failed to find anything. The dress had two cuts along it's sides, but it didn't stop at my knees or my things. It stopped at the base of my hips. The bottom of my underwear was peaking out to the world. I looked at my clothes thrown on the the floor and debated if I could still wear them, knowing full well I couldn't. I sighed deeply then tugged at the dress to cover as much as possible before stepping out of the bathroom. Confidence is key (y/n), I whispered. If I didn't feel awkward I wouldn't look awkward and I'd bring less attention. Maybe it was normal for women to dress like this down here. Then it crossed my mind. Where did he get this? A familiar pull tugged at my chest. Oh no. Noooo no no no. I was not jealous. Asriel was a friend/stranger/monster and I was just thrown down a cave by my ex. There was no way this was happening. I smacked my cheeks as I argued with myself and the mirror. Finally I took another sigh then opened the door, a heaping pot of emotions swirling in my stomach, curious about what would happen next.


	5. For every action there's a reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh reader, things just don't seem to end do they. Our reader needs to plan their next move. But what happens when someone is determined to not let you leave. You know you can t do much with that injured leg. What will you do? How will you react?. Let's see how things end up as our reader is forced into a rough situation.
> 
> ~ please don't read if tour sensitive to rough handling. Which really means you shouldn't be here if you read the tags. But anyways there's my warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the smut chapter I promised. It's definitely not as good or as detailed as some other ones here. But hey it's a unique story and it gets the job done. I've been thinking, if there's anyone other there whose foot at writing smut and wants to be my co-author, let me know. It would be nice to have some help and a second opinion

I casually walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch, barely able to ignore the fact that most movements I made would cause my legs and hips to stick out of the dress. Asriel look up as i entered “nice to see it fits you” he said, scanning my body. Completely ignoring the fact he had just seen me naked. Unconsciously I tugged at it hoping to cover more area. “yea who’s was it? It Seems a bit revealing” I asked curiously. He turned his body towards my direction as a he spoke “they were my mom's when she was younger. I happened to find it laying around. They do come with white pants”. I looked at him to finish the sentence but he sat quietly staring at me. Ok? What about the pants? I questioned mentally. I didn't know rather to ask or let it go so I just dropped it for now, I'd just wash my clothes when I got the chance. Unperceived when i first entered, the atmosphere had changed to oppressive somehow, like the comfort I had felt since the first day had all but vanished. I watched as his eyes stayed fixed on me and I began to panic and move uncomfortably on the couch. Searching for an escape I thought of a conversation, one I've been needing to have. I remembered him telling me the first time I arrived of another way out. And barely touched on the subject the days after. “well i never thought id say this but now that my rope is cut i need to know. How do i get to the barrier you talked about?” his passive face turned slightly irritated “no” he simply replied. How could he just say no? Did that topic really bother him that much? I took a deep breath, calming my nerves. “what do you mean no?” I asked, glaring at him.  
(A):“I mean no. You can't leave here.” i felt the panic increase.  
(You): “what are you talking about You can’t keep me here” I got defensive  
(A):” You go out there and you will die”.  
I stood up, my emotions getting the best of me (you): “yea well I can't die in here!”  
He stood up after me, reminding me of his size, “you're my best friend. I will not let you go out there to be killed” he made it sound more like I was his property than the fact that he cared for my well being.  
(You): “Asriel I will not stay down here. This isn't where I belong.”  
(A): “it is now. Don't worry, I'll make you happy. Like I have been” he said then smiled, though his expression still stayed agitated.  
(You): “i like being free and traveling. Nothing can make me stay down here and especially make me happy here. Not even you” I said, I barely even knew the guy to begin with. He moved closer, leaving only a few feet between us, physically threatening me.  
(A): “if your going to leave here you're going to have to go through me.” he growled causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand. Instinctively I looked for my backpack to find it missing from where I had last left it by the couch. He followed my gaze. “what? Did you actually think to use your weapon on me?” it came out as a bitter laugh. Fuck. My eyes wandered the room, lost to as my next move. Everything was missing, my knife, my gun, I haven't even noticed when he took them. 

What was happening? How had things changed so quickly? My eyes trailed his body, knowing there was no way I could hold my own against him, much less in my condition. I couldn't even run away if I wanted to. “asriel what do you want?” I muttered as I backed down, out of resources, imitated and scared. He watched my defeated face and chuckled. “oh that's easy”, without hesitation he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. “asriel?!” I tried to scream but the impact of his shoulder in my stomach made it come out as a squeak. “Your “boy-friend” made it too simple for me” he said as he started walking. “I thought I would slowly work on you. But him trapping you down here made it all the easier. I'll make you want to stay, one way or the other”. This was a whole other side of him, it almost reminded me of My first encounter with him. My mind raced as I tried to decipher what he meant. Was he planning this the whole time? What did he mean make me want to stay? “Asriel? What are you going to do?” I hated the way my voice came out. So cowardly and fearful. He pushed open the door and threw me down on something soft. My eyes darted, examining the area. We were in his room. There was nothing but a bed, a closet, a nightstand and dresser. I sat myself up but was immediately pushed back down. “where are you going? We are just getting started.” he said hovering over me. I looked behind him at the door but the pain in my leg reminded me of its presence, I wouldn't make it. Following my gaze he reached behind him and closed the door, locking it. He lifted his robe up over his head revealing only little shorts to cover his area, which was already prepared to assault me. Horror wrapped it's claws around me as I registered what was about to happen. His body had more black markings stretching from his back to his sides. They neatly outlined his muscles and ended near his toned stomach. My body betray me as I began to feel my stomach tighten. A small laugh brought me back to his face. I met his eyes “you like what you see” he said, his voice a little rougher than before. It wasn't a question but merely a statement, a small reminder that he was achieving his goal. I didn't even bother replying, knowing my voice would only further prove he was right. 

He crawled on to the bed and forcefully placed himself between my legs. I refused to let him take me so easily and pushed myself back, trying to close my legs together, the dress didn't help in my favor. Watching me struggle away he simple took a finger and placed it's sharpen nail on my wound. I would technically be hurting myself. My movements cause it to dig inside, cutting the stitches I made. Fresh blood softly dripped down my leg and I moaned in pain, instantly stopping the resistance. Was the dress part of the plan too? I cried inside my head. His giant hands covered my thighs as he pulled me back against him, causing me to feel his member against my entrance. My hands rushed to the cut, trying to hold it together. It was a pointless effort which he stopped by pinning my arms above my head with just one hand. I had always prided myself on my strength and fighting abilities, but he had overpowered me so easily it was humiliating. I'm hurt, I was already weak, I stupidly tried to comfort myself as I stared up at my oppressor. I tried to move my arms but his strength seemed endless. His eyes met mine as his other hand snaked its way up my outer thigh. “asriel. please. don't” i pleaded, my last resort. The way he had me pinned made my lower half tighten. I hadn't had sex in the two weeks+ since I had found out my ex was cheating, and my body definitely wanted release. But this wasn't the way i wanted. Not like this. Some place tapped underground, by a monster, my freedom taken away. Yet still my body begged to react against his touch. I had never begged before but even that was making me more accepting of the situation as I felt the wetness accumulate in my area. I bit my lip as I waited for a response. He smiled and leaned down close to my face “just enjoy it” he whispered, and licked my ear down to the side of my neck. Meanwhile his hand traced over my exposed hip, up to my chest and grabbed my boob, hard, before squeezing my nipple between his fingers. I turned away from him as I tried to remain serious, resisting what my body craved. “maybe you need more convincing” he said as his hand moved down between my thighs. He lifted the flap of the dress and moved my underwear aside causing me to catch my breath. His finger moved up and down between the lips then stopped at the most sensitive spot. Softly he began to move in small circles, barely using pressure. Unwillingly my hips moved into his hands to apply more pressure causing him to chuckle “there you go”. 

My anger kept my mouth shut and I sighed. Maybe this would be easier if I just gave him what he wanted. To be honest, I just couldn't fight it anymore. My body relaxed. Taking advantage he slipped a finger inside and pulled it out “this was easier then I expected” he said, clearly proud of himself as he examined my wetness. He moved away from between my legs and effortlessly flipped me around so that my face was smushed against the bed along with my knees, while my ass was up in the air. In one smooth motion He ripped my underwear off and placed his hands on my ass, letting his nails dig in, effectively keeping me in place. I closed my eyes as I felt an incredible sensation. What I could only assume was his tongue, began to run itself up and down the folds. At this angle it easily caressed the spot without much effort. The knot tightened more as I felt myself reaching the peak quicker than I thought possible. I couldnt help but to push myself against his face, causing him to lick faster and his nails dig deeper. In the matter of minutes I had reached orgasm and quietly cried out, basking in the release my body had so desperately wanted. Waves of pressure pounded on my body as he continued licking the sensitive tip. Yet still I felt unfulfilled. Without wasting time he laid on his back, grabbed me by my hair, and brought my face to his length. Hesitating slightly I pulled down his shorts. His dick was definitely larger than what I had been used to, but it wasn't painfully big calming my nerves. “open your mouth” he said and I did as I was told. He brought it to my mouth and pushed my head down, shoving most of it down my throat before lifting me back up. I gagged and coughed as I tried to deal with the painful intrusion. As soon as I caught my breath he pushed me back down again, this time bobbing my head up and down. After a few strokes he let my hair go, and I continued his rhythm. It became less painful as my throat grew accustom to his size. After a bit I felt his stomach tense up and he brought his hands over my head, regaining control again. In a moment he thrusted my head down and kept it down. I felt hot liquid run down my throat, barely giving me the chance to taste it. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he let me go. I coughed a little bit as I took in the much needed oxygen he had deprived me of. My insides ached as I felt disappointment creep into me. How could I want this so bad, I reprimanded myself. Another chuckle emanated from him as he observed my reaction. I looked down and noticed somehow he was still hard. He turned me back around on all fours and held my hands down against the bed as he slipped into me. I winced as I tried to accommodate him. Without giving me time to recover he started to thrust into me. At first it was painful causing me to move away. But between him pinning my hands down and his hips ramming hard into me, there was no escape. I cried out as he move in deeper with every thrust. But at least I began to feel that deep want start to relieve. He bent down and bit my shoulder exciting me more. Soon the pain turned to pleasure and I began to meet his pulses. With only a few more I came undone. I felt my liquids run down my leg as my orgasm ran throughout my body, releasing all but bliss. Soon after, he came, adding to the mixture of fluids. He wrapped his arms around me and he collapse on to the side, bringing me down with him. He turned my face towards him and forcefully gave me our first kiss, then brought me close into his chest. I laid there awkwardly not knowing what to do. He brought his hand down on my head and started softly brushing my hair back. In a soft, barely audible voice he said “you'll learn to like it down here”. It was filled with torment and grief. And after all that had happened, even if that indicated something i detested, somehow I wanted to comfort him.


	6. You said what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man that was a rough ending. Let's see what our reader does next as they tried to endure the new world they have fallen into. This is mostly a build/filler to the next chapter. Here we will mostly see their thoughts and feelings as they think of their next move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i thought of making this story like a short 10 chapters but now it looks like ill be going for some 25 or 30. Hope you dont mind. I have also decided I'm going full underfell. Maybe not the way some stories have told it but I'm making the character's personalities the opposite of what they normally are. If you have any opinions of how the story is going or any suggestions please feel free to comment and let me know.

I peeled my eyes open as I tried to reconnect with the physical world. Every inch of my body felt sore, as if I had fallen on a bunch of bricks. Following my usual routine, I go to stretch but find that I'm restrained. Searching for the cause, I notice a large fluffy arm pinning me to something even larger and fluffier. I blink a couple of times to double check my sanity. Oh, oh no. My arm slid over his to find an escape causing his arm to snake around my waist tighter. Behind my neck i feel big deep breaths hit my skin making a shiver run down my back. For the moment being, I was stuck. I looked around my environment. Even though the house was nice and comfortably furnished, only now did I notice the lack of presence. It felt like a bunker, it was dimly lit and the windows almost felt like wallpaper decor. This place also had no sense of time. It could be 5 am or 5 pm, I couldn't tell. Gently, as to not wake my “guardian”, I search for my phone in my pocket to get an idea of my bearings but im reminded I'm still wearing the dress. A quick look over the counter but its not there either. Oh yea, everything is gone. A sigh left my nose. Well this is my chance to plan what's next I guess. It was obvious I would in no way stay down here. But how would I get out? I had my compass and map in my bag, I could figure out how to find the barrier. But what about the monsters asriel had mentioned? I turned slightly and gave his sleeping figure a sideways glance. Could I even trust what he had said to be true? Maybe it was all just a plan to keep me here. Where is the entrance to the underground even at? The few times I had come here it had always looked like the cave just ended at his house. There must be a way to this place he had talked about. But the biggest factor remained, how would I get around asriel? I couldn't fight him without my weapons, nor was I willing to go deeper in a cave without tools. So that was step one, find my bag. Then make my way to the underground, through or around asriel. I will have to stay calm. If asriel treats me as he had been, i could take my time and look for the bag. Hopefully he doesn't become more repressive. My imagination ran as I thought of possible scenarios and my injury made its way into my mind. I slightly move my leg to check it's condition. A pain made its presence duly noted. It should have gotten better but the wound was reopened. Apart from the ache I also felt the caked left overs of the rape that I had endured between my legs. I wanted to shower, to wash away the sin and the memory along with it.

Eventually asriel yawned, announcing he had awoken. “morning” he mumbled in my ear and nuzzled his nose against my shoulder. He sat up and turned my face towards him. I was astonished he acted so normal, like nothing had happened. His eyes bore into me as if to search what had me troubled. “are you bothered about last night?” he questioned. “the fact that you took me by force? Especially after being left to die by my ex. Yea kinda” I retorted. He shrunk back a bit, stunned by my reaction. “golly. I-im sorry (y/n)” he looked down “I just couldn't bare the thought of you leaving. Much less mentioning it. And when I saw you, there naked… i don't know what drove me to do that” He leaned in, placing his paw-like hand on my chin “stay here with me. I promise I'll make you happy”. His whole demeanor was different, I was slightly taken back. “I need a best friend, I need you” he insisted. “asriel, I was your friend. But what you did is not was best friends do” I watched his eyes shift around the room as he thought of a responds. “then you will be my partner” was he crazy or something? If it wasn't for the strength difference I would love to smack him upside the head. This was so wrong on so many levels. But his expression seemed to pull me in. I needed a way out. Maybe this was my way. The moment I saw an exit I'd take it. For now I could build up a strategy. And I definitely needed the freedom to move about. I swallowed hard, knowing what the consequences were to me accepting “ok”. With a large grin his lips came crashing down on me. His kisses were harsh and painful, yet somewhat held back. He stood up and put on his robe. As I moved to stand the dried remains between my legs caused me to wince. “you can use my bathroom” he insisted and walked out. Finally alone, I sighed. The bathroom was different then the guest one. It was twice as big and well, built for a prince I could say. After the revitalizing shower I fixed up my wound, got dressed and poked my head out of the bathroom. The bustling noises of breakfast came from the kitchen and made their way around the house. Awesome here's my chance. I took my time and looked in the closet, under the bed, even behind the nightstand to no avail. Where the hell could he have hidden it. “(y/n)” he call. Sulking, i made my way to the kitchen where he had finished breakfast. If it not for the situation i was in, I truly appreciated the fact that asriel could cook. I sat down and ate, every once in a while peaking at the monster next to me. “this house is your home now. So make yourself comfortable. I have more dress for you to wear” he smiled and turned his head to catch a glimpse of my mostly exposed lower body under the table. I gave a forced smile “thanks. But what about my stuff? And my bag?” I tried to sound casually. A small chuckle emanated from him “it's over in the closet of the living room” was it really that easy? “oh great” I grabbed my chair, as if to prevent myself from running to my bag. He stood up and placed the dishes away then turned to face me, not knowing what to do next. 

We stood in silence until “want to watch tv?” he asked. I nodded my head in response. He reached his hand out and took mine in his, like he had the first day, and led me to the couch. He flopped down, taking up the whole length. Awkwardly I wondered to the other one but was abruptly stopped by his hand intertwined in my dress. “lay with me” he directed, my face heat up to his words as I reluctantly walked towards him. I stood over the couch questioning how I was suppose to join him, but was briskly answered. His other hand reached up and forcefully pulled me down, provoking me to fall on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. This was so embarrassing. But the warmth radiating from him along with the softness of his fur made it hard not to feel comfortable. With a click of a button he turned the tv on and some monster show appeared on screen. At first I was fascinated, there really were other monsters, each like a different species. The one that seemed to be the main character was a robot, except it seemed more sophisticated than anything we had invented. It had a personality. It was nearly impossible to identify if it was female or male but hey who's to judge. His red and black colors seemed to be the theme of the show. However, he/she didn't seem evil. Would they really kill me out there? I turned to asriel. He noticed my glare and met my gaze “what is it?”. “monsters really will try to kill me?” I felt his body tense underneath mine. I gently patted his neck, trying to brush the fur into a uniform direction. “I'm not talking about leaving, I just want to know more about your world” I purred. I couldn't have him suspecting me. He relaxed at my words and let a sigh escape his nose. “yea. I remember how they killed the 6 humans. There's no mercy for them” I caught my breath. They already had killed 6? “A actually, I think I have a video of when mettaton killed one” I turned my head to the side “mettatton?” he carefully placed me on the couch as he got up. “yea that is the robot you see”. My eyes trailed to the screen. He killed one? He seemed so flamboyant and kind. “wait wait, what do you mean you have a video?” the thought of watching something killing a person was definitely not on my list of things to do. “yea he showed it on one of his shows” he searched a rather large archive of DVDs and pulled one out and placed it in the player. “I, I don't know if I could see this” I mumbled. I was a fan for scary movies and creepy stories but the thought that a person who was trapped down here,like me, and got murdered but a monster, didn't sit well in my stomach. He pressed play and came over to reclaim his spot on the couch, only this time he sat and wrapped his arm around me, as if prepared for the eventual comfort I'd need.


	7. Dangerous comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up were we were abruptly left of (I'm sorry). Not everything looks as it appears. And that could be said about a lot of things. We delve further into the underground and the readers understanding of it. Short chapter, the next will explain more. Or maybe not.
> 
> Warning ~~ smut/sex/lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much notes. If you feel motivated to, feel free to write your thoughts in the comments. I enjoy reading them (^-^)

“who else have killed?” i asked, trying to postpone the video. He brought his hand to his chin “my father, mettaton, papyrus, alphys and greater dog”. It was a pointless question since i only ever heard asriel talk about his father and now mettaton. Reluctantly I watched the screen as the familiar show came on with slightly less quality. The robot called mettaton came on screen and announced they had something special for this evening’s show. As they talked a spotlight introduced a child, no older than 13, bound to a chair with their mouth taped shut. My stomach flipped as I continued to torment myself watching the screen. After a few jokes and some screams from behind the screen I saw before my eyes as mettaton slowly turned himself into a living weapon. All kinds of knifes and saws came out of him as if he was inspector gadget. He approached the child and a sick laugh was released from his mechanical body. He choose a hacksaw knife, made for cutting tree branches, and oh so slowly caressed the kid's leg. Instantly bright red fluid flowed out of their thigh and down to the floor. The cut was so clean it was barely visible from the bad quality and incorrect camera angle. The poor child looked down and tears burst from their eyes as they let out a horrifying scream through their muffled mouth. Instantaneously all the hairs on my body stood up as goosebumps took over my skin. The crowd cheered causing mettatton to dig his fingers into their wound, as if to prolong their enjoyment. I turned into asriel’s chest “turn it off! Make it stop!” I begged as the cries of the kid poured into the silent room. He paused it and brought me into an embrace. “now you know why you can never leave” he whispered, practically in self satisfaction. I tried to drown out the agony in the kid's voice from my head. Unbeknownst to my “partner”, this didn't deter me from leaving, but only made me more determined. I had to escape this hellhole at all costs.

I stayed buried in his chest for a while. Waiting for my heart to resume it's normal speed. After calming down asriel brought my face to his. His expression seemed regretful to have put me through that. Tenderly, his lips met mine. I wanted to pull away, to say not now, but his dominating hands held my head in place. It was soft, comforting, compared to the way he had kissed me before. The way he dragged his tongue against my lips made me sigh between kisses. Without noticing when, he was on top of me pinning me to the couch. I looked up at him as he hovered over me, lust written all over his body and face. He laid on me, careful to avoid my leg and began moving his kisses south. His teeth gently bit into me between kisses, hard enough to feel but not enough to leave marks. The teasing made my body squirm beneath his as he slowly worked his magic. He made his way down to between my legs where his long tongue licked it's way up my thigh. Of course he had easy access since my bag held the rest of my underwear and this dress was just an open door for him. Easily his tongue found its way to the center of my pleasure and he steadily dragged his wet organ around in circles, purposely avoiding the sensitive tip. A whimper escaped my lips as I basically pleaded for him to finish his twisted game. He snickered as his eyes watched my hips try to met his tongue halfway. His deep voice only added to the knot forming in my lower abdomen. After concluding he had tortured me enough he finally glided his tongue between the folds to the nub. The sensation sent waves of pleasure and I fought the urge to grind against his mouth. After such a long build I almost instantly peaked and came crashing down in a loud moan. His long tongue found my entrance and slithered in, tasting the juices I had just released. My walls closed around his tongue, trying to abuse any pressure they could hold on to. He crawled over me, lifted his robe and removed his underwear. Without much hesitation he slipped in, making me grasp onto the couch in pain. He bent down and placed his face against my neck as he began to push into me. Slowly our breaths got louder and mingled into one as the deep need in our lower stomachs were fed. Soon he started ramming me faster and harder. His claws dug in the fabric of the couch provoking me to think he might rip it apart. Thankfully I felt myself reaching the edge and arched my back, causing him to cum as well before anything was destroyed. Euphoria enveloped me and I laid there in bliss. He collapse on top of me and his hands found their way to my hair, grabbing a lock and tenderly wrapped it around his finger. I felt… content. Without much effort he switched our position and place me on top of his frame where the rise and fall of his chest rocked me to sleep. 

I awoke to the sound of a monster clawing it's way out of Asriel’s stomach. I sat up in surprise causing him to laugh “sorry, I was waiting for you to wake up. But I guess my stomach had other plans” he wore a goofy smile that pulled at my chest. He got up and walked over to the kitchen, leaving me alone in the living room. My gaze fell on the center of the room as I pondered at what point did I stop feeling hate towards my capturer. Was he manipulating me somehow? I wanted to despise him but i felt empty to such feelings. My hand met my face as i tried to smack some sense into myself. Standing up, I crossed the room to the closet. Stealthily I opened it and peered inside. Astonishing, my bag was actually there. It really was that easy. I looked behind me to check he was still in the kitchen, then hastily rummaged through it to check the continents. My heart dropped to my stomach. Everything was here but my knife and pistol. Goddammit so close yet so far away. I would have left without the weapons if it were not for the video I had just saw. Quietly I closed the door and joined him in the kitchen. As I passed the tv I threw one last glance at the paused image. Mettaton held what looked like pliers to the child’s eyes. I could only assume what was to happen next. A shiver ran down my spin. Right as I was about to peel my eyes away from the scene something caught my eye. I stepped closer to the screen, trying to examine if what i was seeing was true. At this angle you could just see the side of the robot’s face as his back faced the crowd. He seemed to be frowning? The more I looked the more I was convinced he seemed unhappy. But why? Was he regretting what he was doing or did he feel this was not enough for his show? Maybe there's more to the underground even asriel doesn't know about. I joined him at the kitchen where I watched him cook. As I took in his figure it dawned on me that he really was a prince. A prince of monsters. What if they felt intimidated by him? What if, like him, some monsters didn't agree with the kill or be killed rule? I quietly sat contemplating what this could possibly mean. Maybe all I needed to do was avoid the monsters asriel said have killed. Even though, he had killed one himself. I shuddered at the thought. Maybe I was just lucky he was attracted to me. I thought of what he said the night he took me. That my ex had made it easy, that he would slowly work on me. Was he planning this the whole time? He wants me to stay. I looked back at him as he was setting the table. But he's been treating me fairly good. He just wanted a friend or a partner, rather by choice or by force. We sat down to eat late lunch/early dinner. The more I thought of it guilt crept it's way to my heart causing me to choke. “are you ok?” he questioned, examining me. I managed to swallow the large chunk of food “yea sorry”. “what's wrong”. I shook my head “no nothing. Eating too fast” I laughed. I felt his stare as I continued eating. Guilty? Yea guilty. That he was just taking advantage of having someone trapped down to keep him company and I was taking that away from him. Yea crazy I know.

The rest of the night we spent watching movies from above ground on the tablet i had given him till what i presumed was midnight. With the dropping temperatures it felt nice to have his warm fur against my skin while we slept. The morning after we ate I asked if we could explore the old ruins that surrounded his house. Holding my hand he lead the way to the crumbled city partially buried beneath dirt and time. It was a beautiful sight that I had not paid much attention to when I had visited him. But now being trapped here, I had all the time in the world. It also felt amazing to see the sun again even if it was only sunrise, limiting the amount that reached into the cave. I revisited the flowers (the blood soaked flowers) and was reminded of that day. I kept my thoughts on escaping but undeniably started enjoying my time with him as my leg healed and i looked for the weapons. By late afternoon we were in the kitchen cooking lunch. I was cutting the meat while he cooked the vegetables. I hummed some song I had stuck in my head when suddenly I felt presence behind me. Big arms wrapped themselves around my waist as his head laid on my shoulder. “can I help you” I laughed. One hand moved its way up and grabbed a hold of my boob. “yea maybe you can” He chuckled in my ear. I was about to drop the kitchen knife when a loud bang echoed through the house causing me to tighten my grip on the handle. I turned and faced him as another loud bang followed. “what was that?” i stammered, afraid of what could cause such a sound. His face twisted into worry, only to increasing mine. “asriel?!” without warning he picked me up bridal style and brought me over to the closet in the living room. I unconsciously clutched onto the knife, dumbfounded to the situation. He slammed open the door and hastily placed me down “I need you to stay in here. Don't make a sound, no matter what you hear. I'll come get you when it's safe” and with that he slammed the door shut in my face and disappeared.


	8. Does anything ever go according to plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope we didn't get too comfort able because now we are going to turn things up a notch. Our reader didn't lose her way. She knows she must escape but how? Will she know the right moment to act? And will it all go according to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much notes. I tried to make it captivating. Please let me know if the story is dragging on or getting boring! I appreciate your input. And let me know what you think of Asgore' s and toriel' s personalities. I did try to make them underfell-ish

Clumsily placing the knife down, I scrambled to the door lock. Fortunately for me, the monsters still used the old fashioned key holes. The hole was just big enough for me to be able to see what was going on in the room. I quietly watched as asriel walked across the room to the wall and waved his hand. Before my eyes the wall vanished into thin air, revealing a hallway with stairs leading down. What the fuck. I leaned closer into the hole, consumed by curiosity. He strolled over and disappeared down the stairs. Quietly I waited, glued to the floor by asriel’s warning. Minutes passed in silence and I began to grow uneasy. My hand crept for the doorknob, ready to open the door when voices broke the unwanted stillness. Seeing asriel appear from those stairs flooded relief into my system. The sudden change in attitude made me question my control of the situation. Had I grown depended of asriel? Before i could answer myself two more figures came into sight. They were the spitting image of Asriel, or maybe I should say Asriel was the spitting image of them. I covered my mouth, preventing myself from gasping. Was this... where they his… parents? They wore the same crest on their chest, and sure enough the female seemed to be wearing a very similar dress to the one I wore. And of course, hers came with pants. I formed a frown. The male had long black hair, making him look similar to scar from lion king in full king’s armour. The female was pure white except for red rings under her eyes. Well I guess he really did have parents. They treaded into the room, certainly acting like royalty. “my son. Its been so long” said what i assumed was the king. His voice sounded refrained. As i examined them i noticed Both had red eyes, unlike asriel. They also looked tired, as if under a lot of stress. I remembered what asriel had said about how the underground was, and how his parents were. After his sibling tried to kill them, they became harsh. Ruling the underground with an iron fist. The queen, asriel’s mother appeared slightly crazy. Her bright red eyes along with her unnerving smile could frighten anyone. “my child, let me make us some pie” she softly placed her hand on his shoulder before excusing herself to the kitchen. 

Asriel was acting different too. He stood up straighter, all charm and emotion absent from his face. “father” he motioned towards the couch, causing the king to sit. With his size i almost expected the couch to moan in protest. There was an strained atmosphere building up in the room. “how is everything here?” the king questioned, eyeing his son carefully. “much the same since last we met” a world crossed his arms defensively. His father scratched his face then rubbed his beard. “Have any humans fallen down the entrance?” he interrogated. I was sure asriel’s eyes darted in my direction before answering “no father, not since the last one”. They sat quietly for a stretch of time, the king carefully probing the house for clues. After awhile he coughed and cleared his throat “some monsters claim they heard a loud explosion come from the ruins a few days ago. Do you know anything about this?” he stated as he leaned in, supporting his arms on his knees. Before asriel could answer the queen appeared from the kitchen and leaned down to wrap her arms around her son. “asgore stop questioning our son like he did something wrong. I'm sure he would've killed any human that entered the underground. Quick and painless right?” she retorted, her arm tighten around his neck. If i didn't know better I'd say she was damn near choking him. “Asriel, you know we only need one more soul to escape. I expect you not to fail me. All of underground is depending on this” he leaned back and sighed deeply. “toriel you're choking him” he stated. Toriel stood up, agony written all over her face “ill serve the food” she turned and left, upset by her own actions. She was definitely not sane. Asriel cleared his throat, trying not to seem phased by the restriction of air to his lungs. “it must have been one of the old ruins falling apart. I've made my rounds and have not found anything” he replied. Asgore simply nodded, accepting his response. He straightened himself out “the monsters are growing restless. I even hear some plan to challenge me. Ive had papyrus ‘take care’ of a few. You understand I cannot tolerate weakness. When we escape the humans will only try to harm us. We must be ready. Therefore I must be cruel” even though his spit out his words with authority and demand, there was something else. Torment? Self loathing? I couldn't pinpoint what it was. But it seemed to go unnoticed by his son. My heart felt heavy for their situation. Despite the fact they have killed my kind, they seem to not want to be evil. Or at least that was what I was reading from some of them. Eventually toriel came back out and called them to the dinner table.

I watched them disappear from view and I fell back against the wall. This was so fucked up. I wish I could help them. A voiceless laugh made its way out of my system. How could I possibly help them. This was bigger than I could ever understand. What could I possibly do? Just go up to them and sacrifice my ”soul”. They might even attack us if they escape. I shook my head in the dark. This wasn't my problem. Nor was I strong enough to make it my problem. I just needed to escape. Then probably move as far away from this place as possible. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of eating and silverware hitting plates. Then as if an angel had came down from the heavens and hit me upside the head with a hammer, I realized this was my chance. I had my backpack and something close enough to my knife. I picked up the meat knife. It was obviously sharp enough to cut meat, it would be sharp enough to protect me. I placed it inside my bag and froze. Could i really leave asriel, especially like this? Without him even knowing? But this could possibly be my only opportunity. And I knew deep down inside I couldn't fight asriel. I'd have to kill him to be able to get to the door. He'd never let me escape alive. Rather it was my life or his. I felt my heart tug inside as if convincing me to stay but I couldn't. “I'm sorry asriel” I said, barely above a whisper. I knew they wouldn't be able to see me from the living room if I carefully crawled behind the couch. The hard part was avoiding any noise. With a heavy heart I strapped the backpack to my back and tighten the rope around my waist then grabbed the straps. 

Using caution, i slowly turned the doorknob and slid open the door. Without a sound i crawled out towards the back of the couch. I looked and noted they were completely distracted. Ok, I can do this. Behind the couch I only had to go the other half of the room exposed before I would be hidden by the hallway wall. I tensed up as my heart rate skyrocketed. If my hands were any more sweaty I would slip on my face. I had not fully planned this out. But it was too late to retreat. I peeked from behind the couch, asriel was the only one facing my way. Would he really risk catching me in front of his parents? I don't know, but I wasn't taking the chance. I waited patiently for him to do anything. After a few minutes he stood up and turned around to grab the tea kettle. NOW! My brain screamed and I scurried across the room. My heart beating dangerously fast in my ears. It was so loud I feared they would hear it too. “asriel! Whats wrong?” i had his mother say in a panicked voice. I dare not stop, only being a few feet away. i sped up and had to apply my emergency brakes (lol) to not slam into the wall itself. I carefully slid up the wall and risked a glimpse. Asriel was clutching his chest in pain as he supported himself against the counter of the kitchen. “I don't know, it's like I feel an ache in my heart”. My hand involuntarily reached out to comfort him but I quickly brought it back. I peeled myself away from the scene and walked towards the stairs. I was a few steps down when I heard “excuse me for a moment”. I stood paralyzed as I watched him nonchalantly walk over, out of their view, and opened the door to an empty closet. I needed no warning to know this is where I run. And boy did I run. I never thought my legs would be able to achieve the speed I was reaching. I flew down the stairs, somehow miraculously not falling on my face. I didnt know where I was heading or what I was looking for but I didn't care. My first worry was what was behind me. I didn't physically see him, but I knew he was there. I could feel his presence. He started gaining up to me because I began to hear his footsteps. shit Shit SHIT. Down The stairs was a long large hallway. I felt my body begin to lose energy but I didn't, couldn't stop. At the end was a humongous door. One look and I knew there would be no way I could open it. But my adrenaline told me to try. I place every last inch of force I had in me on to the door. But it didn't even budge. I turned around and placed my back on the door. Well this is it, this is how I die.


	9. Blame it on the magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye asriel, hello underground. Hopefully we've seen the last of you. What next will stand in our reader's way in the race to escape. Who will be a friend and who will be an enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your inputs and support. I wish I could show you guys the pictures that inspire my story. I'd also would like go make this into a comic once I'm down. But probably skipping the sexy parts :)

I took a few deep breaths as I watched asriel approached from the distance. I thought I had felt everything there was to feel but the fear at that moment was incomparable. Slowing down as he neared, a grin spread across his face. “are you completely stupid or do you just have a death wish?” he thundered. I shrunk back against the door, as if to put a larger space between us. He abruptly closed the distance and slammed the door, enclosing me. “this was a very bad time to pull a stunt like this. You're very lucky my parents didn't notice”. I looked at his chest trying to avoid any eye contact. Suddenly he began to snicker. Not the ridiculous evil laughs villains made in movies. This was something sinister. It sent a horrible shiver down my spine causing me to swallow hard. Maybe he had finally snapped and was preparing to kill me. “ok (y/n) you want to play this game? ill play” his massive hand caressed my face down to my chin and lifted me to meet his gaze. “ill let you go” he whispered softly, his thumb gently stroking my bottom lip. My eyes widened in surprise. He was... letting me go? A tiny bit of hope got caught in my throat. “you won't make it far. There are too many monsters out there. Besides, it's too late” he bent down and tenderly kissed me. I stood still, dumbfounded by his words. He pulled away and smiled. “wha-what do you mean?” The fact the he was letting me go somehow terrified me and his words didn't help. “We've already bonded” he responded. With a simple flick of his wrist the doors swung open, prompting me to come crashing down on my ass. He loomed over me “you'll see soon enough. I'll hunt you down eventually, and find you. Until then” and with that god forsaken goodbye he closed the doors.

I looked up at the exit I had just come out of, trying to piece together what had just occurred. But my thoughts could only repeat his words.  
“you won't make it out here. We've bonded. I'll hunt you down”  
Was I really doomed? Had I just made the biggest mistake, potentially ending my life? I sank down, laying myself awkwardly against the ground. Instantaneously I was reminded of the one factor I had not taken into account. My injured leg. The slightest touch was enough to make me yelp. It must be sore from all that running. But hey, at least I was able to run. Blood had started staining the makeshift bandage. Fuck I must've opened the wound. I carefully stood up. If everything I knew about the underground was true, I couldn't lay around and become easy pickings. I examined my situation. Ok I have my backpack which is good, I have a knife, and for the most part im ok. The downside, I have a wound on my leg, and I'm still wearing this goddamn dress. Where even was I? I turned around to something completely different than what I expect. It looked like I was back in the forest. There was no way. My eyes began to water at the thought of actually escaping the cave but my brain told me otherwise. It just didn't make sense. I was still underground, I had gone further down. Was this an illusion, a trick, a sign I had finally lost it. No, no way. I straightened my bag. Only one way to find out. I walked towards the closest tree. The rough texture against my palm confirmed it was real. My next clue would be the sky. I looked up. It wasn't pitch black with stars like the sky should be, but a dark gray. Fuck. Ok. I guess this must be some growth, but how. I smiled, I'll just say magic. If I plan to leave here with my sanity I'm just going to blame everything on magic. I turned my attention to a clear path down to what seemed like oblivion. Probably not the best idea. I should stick to the tree line, at least it'll give me something to hide behind. 

I started walking parallel to the path, hoping this would take me the right way. Progressively the temperature changed and snow began to cover the forest. It wrapped the land majestically yet gave the scenery an unearthly feel. How was there even snow down here? Oh thats right, magic. My hands rubbed my bare arms to produce some source of warmth but it wasn't enough. I was simply just too exposed. Soon my body was shaking but I continued to tread on. Curse the cold. I wondered how long it would take me to reach the barrier. I also thought about asriel. Lost in my thoughts a sigh escaped my lips. The mixture of my hot breath combined with the freezing temperatures produce a big cloud, momentarily covering my vision. It was only after it cleared did i notice red lights in the distance. My heart beat sored. Damn I was on edge. Hiding behind the trees I concocted a strategy. I couldn't go further into the forest, id lose my way. But if I faced this could I kill it? I reached into my bag and felt the knife. Wait, what if I was right? That not all were evil. Should I take the chance? Could I reach the knife quick enough if I was wrong? I had escaped asriel without hurting him, I could escape this. There shouldn't be more blood shed. Gathering my strength I paced forward slowly. The snow crunched beneath my feet, making it difficult to conceal myself. This would be impossible. I could barely muffle the sound if I moved steady. As I grew closer the lights took on a figure. From this distance I could almost say it looked human. The red emerged from its face. Squinting I found the source. It seemed to emanate from his left eye, and what appeared to be a cigarette? Well these monsters never cease to astonish me. 

Now only a few yards away did I finally realize what this thing was. It was a skeleton. What is this place? A Halloween store? Nightmare before Christmas? He didn't have eyes but red light poured from his left side, as if to make up for its absence. He took in a puff and released a humongous curtain of smoke. I didn't noticed but I had stopped moving. Paralyzed, my brain tried to accept what my eyes were seeing. A chuckle radiated from his direction. “are you ganna stand there all day looking at me sweetheart or are you ganna come here and greet a new pal?” Stunned stupid, i looked around to see if he was talking to someone else. He sighed in frustration. Abruptly my vision went red, instinctively I tried to rub my eyes but my arms wouldn't cooperate. No parts of my body would. I looked down only to notice the floor was moving. What? I looked back up to see he was getting closer. No. I was getting closer. I was fucking floating towards him. The red gleam in his eye was now fully on fire, emanating from his socket. He was doing this? The red magic brought me over and placed me in front of him. My eyes scanned him, taking him in. He wore a blood red shirt with a black jacket and basketball shorts. Etched on his face was a sharp toothy grin, one tooth covered in gold. He placed the cigarette in his mouth then extended his hand out for a handshake. Baffled I simply shook it back. “I'm sans, sans the skeleton”. I felt a slight relief not recognizing the name. This isn't one that has killed. I released my grip but his stayed. I met his eyes and realized he was waiting for a response. “I'm (y/n)” I squeaked then cleared my throat. Finally his hand released mine. He shoved his hands in his pockets and the fire like energy left his eye to be replaced by two red dots. They seemed to act as his pupils. He scanned me from head to toe and a shiver ran up my spin, and not from the cold. “I see our prince took a liking to you” his head slightly tilted to the left, checking me out from the side “I can see why”.


	10. I Owe You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left off at sans introduction. Here we are gonna start to get to know him. He says he wants to help. But at what costs? Get ready for story that awaits you. For who knows who will really be your friend and your enemy out here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry I haven't posted in a few days. I had the biggest writer's block. Like I knew what I wanted but not how to write it. Anyways the story is a very fine line between undertale story and underfell. I will have to change some things to accommodate. But don't think that because it's based on the story that you won't have some surprises, especially the ending. I feel I'm leaning more towards the story then smut. But I'll try to include it as often as I get a chance. I just don't want it to be like a porno where you like oh you're hot, fuck me. It needs to make sense ya know?

(Sans): “heh, well this is new” he mouthed as deep red charcoal irises burned their way around my body. “where do you think you're heading sweet cheeks? Dontcha know this place is very dangerous for a human?” he mumbled, taking another puff of his cigarette.  
(Me): “I-I don't mean to cause any trouble. I just need to get out of here. Maybe you could point me in the direction to the barrier?” crossing my arms as I spoke. my eyes are up here I would've added if it wouldn't have been life or death.  
(S): “heh, you are really confident aren't ya? You know the rule of the land down here don'tchu? Its kill or be killed. How do you know I'm no threat?” unfeasible, his already huge grin increased threateningly.  
(Me): “I… I don't. But if you were going to kill me you would have already” probably not the best way to say it. His eyes lit up in anger. Forcefully with an inhuman velocity, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up close to his face  
(S): “are you calling me weak, girly?” he growled.  
(Me): “No! no… quite the opposite.” I panicked, I must've hit a nerve. “I uh, I meant that you could have easily killed me if you wanted to.” Trying to reduce the tension between us I relaxed in his grip. “But you didn't... It doesn't have to be kill or be killed.... You.. you could be better than that.” His eyes searched mine “there's good in everyone” his hand loosened and he released me harshly, almost pushing me back. Falling, it took a few steps to regain my balance. He spit out what was left of the cigarette to the side and his smirk returned.  
(S): “sweetheart, you came to the wrong place if you think being nice is going to save you. Luckily for you, I'm feeling generous today” he teased. I sighed in relief. “but my generosity don't come free”  
(Me): “what do you mean?” I gulped.   
(S): “I'll figure out your payment later.” one of his skeletal fingers slipped inside where the dress split near my waist. His hand advanced down, slowly letting the cloth slide over his finger while just barely touching my skin. My body jerked back, just enough to stop the unwelcome sensation. “hmm. So you know about the barrier huh? I'm surprised Asriel told you that much. What else has he said?” he question. What? Why could he possibly want to know? Maybe I shouldn't let on to how much I've learned.  
(Me): “not much, explained there was one exit, and all the monster will try to kill me”. His stare seemed to scrutinize me, as if to call me bluff.

Ready to defend myself, a loud voice echoed throughout the forest cutting me off. “SANS!” it screamed. Immediately sans tensed up, sweat began (don't ask me from where) to build up on his skull. “fuck, not now” he whispered. “what? What's happening?” I inched closer, preferring to take my chances with him than whoever was swiftly approaching. “ill explain later, you need to hide” he blurted, clearly worried. “hide? Where?” he sighed and levitated me towards the trees, roughly slamming me against one of the trunks followed by dumping a pile of snow on me. Momentarily all the air of my system escaped, refusing to re-enter. I somehow managed to suppressed the cough my lungs so desperately need and blinked, clearing the snow from my eyes. A larger, more menacing skeleton emerged from the path I was on. “SANS YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING. WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST?” even from this distance his voice was still painful. “heh sorry boss. I just thought it would be a good idea to deviate from the usual rounds. Ya know, just to make sure no humans get past us.” I could just about hear him. His demeanor was completely different; cowardly, submissive. “HMM FOR ONCE YOU USED THAT WORTHLESS HEAD OF YOURS. I'M GOING TO CALIBRATE MY TRAPS. MAKE SURE TO DO MY ROUNDS TOO” he demanded. “uh, yea sure thing boss” sans barely managed to reply as the tall skeleton turned on his heels and disappeared. Sans stood motionless. It was visible he was upset. I stood up and brushed the snow off my already frozen body. Slowly I walked over to him. “hey are you ok?” I mumbled. My hand slowly reached for his shoulder, looking to comfort him. Even though he was just bone, heat radiated from his soft sweater. It took all the self control I had left to not cuddle up against him and revive my limbs. For a second he leaned into my touch before briskly moving away. “woo there baby doll, save the affection for our first date” he joked. My face heated as I stepped back. “that wasn't what i, I was trying to help”. “yea well I don't need your help” he hissed. Ok? He seemed to be ok with it a moment ago. He noticed my stunned face and sighed deeply. “you'll have to face my brother if you hope to reach the barrier” he stated as he pulled out another cigarette. “who's that?” “you just met him. The Great and Terrible Papyrus, head of the royal guard. Consumed with killing humans.” He lit it, momentarily lighting up our faces with the fluttering flame. Fuck did he just say papyrus. 

“Papyrus?” I muttered. One of the monster who had killed? That apparently was also head of the royal guards? He raised his ‘eyebrow’, or at least where it should be “know something I don't sweetheart?” he asked suspiciously. “it's just that, I heard that he was one of the ones that… well one of the monsters that had killed a human”. He blew smoke into my face, sending me into a coughing fit. “thats what he told ya? Heh so you do know more. You're not very good at lying kid.” he grinned. “so isn't there another option?” I questioned between coughs. He thought about it “yea you could just stay here. I know somewhere you could live” he coaxed, winking. Seeing my lack of reaction he retorted “tsk. I'll tell you how to bypass his traps, but the rest is up to you.” Should i really trust him? The brother of that killer. He proceeded to explain the traps, where they where, and how I could pass them. “why are you helping me? Your brother is part of the royal guard?” I met his eyes. “i dont know doll, maybe its your pretty face. Or maybe i just like the idea of ya owing me one. Besides, he'll probably kill ya anyways. If you change your mind I'll be waiting” he chuckled. He was fucking waiting for me to fail. I wish i could say I was angry, but the combination of the freezing temperatures and the looming death drained my strength, preventing my rage from rising. I looked at him defeated, debating if I really wanted to go face papyrus. I felt his eyes locked on my figure as I walked away. Geez what was his problem. I should just be thanking the stars he didn't want to hurt me though. But the way he talked, that I was in debt to him; this is going to come back and bite me in the ass. I can just feel it.


End file.
